


Domesticity

by MariaClaire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family time, Fluff, Grown up Percy and Annabeth, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute baby, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaClaire/pseuds/MariaClaire
Summary: Annabeth is enjoying a relaxing day at home.  Is there something she forgot, though?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> ***This is just pure fluff. For real. You've been warned.***

Annabeth laid on her side on the bed, sketching and letting her five-month-old son play with her hair. Ryder was staring in fascination at the ends of his mother's hair dangling a few inches above his face, occasionally reaching up to try and grab it. Mostly, he was just lightly swatting at it, but Annabeth was braced for him to grab a fistful and yank. It wouldn't be the first time. It was worth the risk, though, since he was happy and occupied, giving her a few minutes to get some work done.

She was working from home today because Ryder had woken up cranky and sniffling with a tiny bit of a temperature. Luckily, as afternoon now faded into evening, he seemed better and Annabeth wasn't mad about getting to spend the day with him. The mid-February weather outside was nasty, so spending the day at home in her pajamas was actually pretty great. Percy unfortunately had to go in today, but—she glanced up at the clock on the nightstand—he should be home soon.

Ryder gurgle-giggled and Annabeth looked down to see him giving her a big, toothless smile. She smiled back, setting down her pencil so she could tickle his belly. When he actually laughed, she completely melted. And did it again, drawing another laugh as he kicked his legs in his green and blue striped footie pajamas.

"You," she said, nuzzling his nose with hers and drawing another giggle, "are the most adorable thing ever."

Ryder gurgled again, then shoved his own little fat fist in his mouth. Drool dribbled down the side of his chin. Adorable.

Annabeth went back to her sketch, but her attention kept drifting to her son. He was just cute. When he reached out to her, she gave him her finger to hold. His eyes crinkled up when he smiled, drawing a grin from her.

"You know you're making it really hard to concentrate," she cooed. Ryder kicked his legs, his eyes bright and happy and fixed on her face. He always looked enthralled when she was speaking to him, like she was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. It made her want to never stop talking to him. Now, just to have something to say, she told him about the design she was working on. He kept watching her, smiling when she looked over at him, then babbling when she leaned over to kiss his forehead. "I love you, little guy."

His tiny hand reached up and patted her cheek. Annabeth caught his hand and kissed his little fingers and Ryder gurgled happily again. The sound sent warmth radiating through her chest, like the sun breaking through the clouds. She never would have guessed that she'd like being a parent this much, but she really did. And although she wouldn't say it out loud, in case the Olympians overheard, she was far more proud of her son than any building she'd designed.

The front door opened and Annabeth stiffened, out of habit. But the familiar thump of shoes being kicked off and jingle of keys being hung up told her Percy was home. They used to call, "I'm home," when one of them walked in, but had learned quickly that it wasn't worth risking waking up the baby. As she heard Percy's footsteps coming down the hall, she tickled Ryder's tummy again and told him, "Guess who's home? It's your daddy. Baby's awake," she added as Percy walked through the door. When she saw what he was holding, she blinked and said, "Um, are those roses?" Which she realized was a dumb question after it came out of her mouth, because Percy was very obviously holding a bouquet of red roses. "What for?"

He looked confused for a second, then a slow grin spread across his face. "For my wife."

She rolled her eyes, but when he walked over, kissed her cheek, and handed her the flowers, she smiled and said, "Well, thank you. That's very sweet. Just because?"

"Just because." He sat down on the bed behind her, then leaned over to wiggle his fingers at Ryder, who squealed and gave him a drooly smile. "Feeling better, little dude?"

"He seems better," Annabeth said. "Fever went away after lunch, and he's been happy ever since he woke up from his nap."

"Makes sense. I'm always happier after a nap." Percy rested his chin on her shoulder, his arm falling across her waist. "Dang, he's cute, isn't he?"

Ryder was currently gnawing on a plastic teething ring, legs occasionally kicking.

"Yeah, I was just telling him that he's adorable and it's distracting."

When Percy laughed, she felt his breath like a puff of air against her ear. "Did you get any work done today?" he asked.

"Enough." She ran her fingers over his forearm. "Besides, it's Friday, so I figure I'll have time to get caught up this weekend."

"While I entertain the baby?"

"Exactly. Is that a problem?"

He laughed again, then dropped another kiss on her cheek. "Definitely not."

They were quiet for a couple minutes, just watching Ryder play. Occasionally, he glanced over at his audience with a smile, like any good performer.

"Is it ridiculous that I could just watch him for hours?" Annabeth murmured.

"Nah," Percy said. "That's the least ridiculous thing I've ever heard. But we might be biased."

"Maybe a little bit." Annabeth watched her baby for another minute, then yawned and asked her husband, "How was work?"

She felt him shrug. "Fine. Busy. I'm glad it's Friday."

"That's always good news." She yawned again, then smiled at Ryder when he looked at her. "Anything sound good for dinner? I think we've got stuff for tacos or spaghetti or, like, grilled cheese and soup."

"Actually, I picked up food on my way home."

"Oh, awesome. Because it's Friday?"

"Something like that."

"Where from?"

"That place near the park. The one we went to on our anniversary."

She turned in surprise, but before she could say anything, Ryder started fussing.

"Sounds like he knows it's dinnertime," Percy commented.

"Well, he is your kid." Annabeth twisted to kiss Percy's cheek, then scooped up Ryder. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's eat."

Dinner was delicious. Annabeth ate one handed, holding Ryder and his bottle in her other arm until Percy offered to take the baby. Then she quickly ducked back into their room to grab her roses, putting them in a vase and setting it in the middle of the table. She glanced at them a few times, trying to decide if she was missing something, then finally let it go. Percy did just do random sweet things sometimes.

By the time they finished eating, Ryder was fast asleep in Percy's arms, his expression peaceful, pacifier bobbing in his mouth. Percy cuddled him, then lightly kissed his forehead. Something about watching her husband holding their son did strange things to Annabeth's heart. She'd always thought it was cute when he held and played with Estelle, but watching him hold their own baby was something on a totally different level.

"I think he's out," Percy said.

"Looks like it." Annabeth shook herself out of her reverie, then stood and stretched. "How about you put him to bed and I'll start cleaning up."

"The divide and conquer strategy?"

She shot him a smile. "It's always worked before."

Kitchen clean-up after take out was pretty easy. Annabeth was standing at the sink washing up a couple of utensils when Percy came back out. He put his arms around her from behind and she paused what she was doing to lean back against his chest, closing her eyes. This was her favorite part about being married. Just the little quiet moments together in their own home.

Percy dipped his head to lightly kiss her neck, sending shivers down Annabeth's arms. Then he murmured, "Happy Valentine's Day, love."

"What?" Annabeth's eyes shot open and she spun around to look at him. "It's—it's Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah." Percy was smirking slightly when he kissed her. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Um, maybe." She smiled at him apologetically. "Sorry, babe."

"S'okay." He kissed her again, long and slow. "Honestly, coming home to you and Ryder is the best Valentine's Day thing I can think of."

"But that's like every day."

"Even better."

Annabeth smiled as she kissed him, even as she was thinking of some ways she could make it up to him. She knew there was something he'd had his eye on at the local store. It would be an easy errand tomorrow to run down the block. In the meantime, there was still tonight. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed closer. "Happy Valentine's Day."

**Author's Note:**

> ***Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!***


End file.
